In live broadcasting of a sports match, a highlight video is broadcast in the middle. For example, in live broadcasting of a soccer match, a highlight video featuring a shot scene, a goal scene, and the like of the first half is broadcast during half-time. In order to broadcast the highlight video during half-time, it is necessary to create the highlight video by editing a moving image captured up to half-time, which is a short time from the start of the soccer match to half-time.
At present, there is equipment that performs editing simultaneously with imaging, but the equipment is significantly expensive. A mechanism for cheaply and simply implementing the equipment is absent.
In order to cheaply perform editing substantially simultaneously with imaging, a created moving image file is edited to create a highlight video while the moving image file is first created by appropriately cutting a captured moving image in a predetermined length.
A moving image of live broadcasting is input to a personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as “PC”) in real time, a frame indicating a cut point is set, and a moving image file is generated by cutting a moving image between two cut points adjacent in time. A highlight video is created by editing each sequentially generated moving image file. To increase the efficiency of editing, it is preferable that a cut point be a frame of a point in time when a notable scene such as a shot scene or a goal scene has ended. A special person decides the cut point by his/her own determination using the PC.
In the following Patent Literature 1, the technology of detecting the turn of a video scene, for example, a frame of a point in time when broadcasting from a certain camera has been switched to another camera as a cut point has been proposed.
As disclosed in the following Patent Literature 2 and Patent Literature 3, it is general to record an event during a match as event data in order to perform analysis of the match or the like later. In the case of soccer, the event data includes, for example, information of specific action (a pass, a shot, or the like), a time when a predetermined action has been taken, a person taking a predetermined action, or the like.